The present invention relates to a motor having in its housing electric parts including choke coils for preventing electromagnetic noise and a circuit breaker serving as a circuit protector.
There are some conventional direct current motors having electric parts including choke coils for preventing electromagnetic noise and circuit breakers serving as circuit protectors in their housings, respectively.
When such motors are used, for example, in vehicles, they are inevitably demanded to come in small sizes, since vehicles have small spaces for them. Therefore, it is essential to arrange the electric parts including choke coils and a circuit breaker efficiently in the motor housing so as to achieve downsizing of such a motor or an apparatus employing the motor as a drive source.
The present invention was accomplished in order to solve the problem described above, and it is an object of the invention to provide a downsizable motor.
With a view to attaining the above object, the motor according to the present invention has the following constitution. The motor has a motor housing. The motor housing supports rotatably an armature having a rotating shaft and a commutator. Brushes are brought into friction contact with the commutator. The motor has brush holders for holding the brushes. The brush holders are attached to a base plate having a first side and a second side. A plurality of electric parts is mounted on the base plate. These electric parts are allocated to the first side and the second side.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.